There is an increasing need for securing and protection of computer programs and other digital products. This is reflected in an increasing demand for a “pay as you use” payment arrangement for licensed use of computer software. It is known for a server to provide application software to a plurality of client's machines. Under this model it is possible to provide a “pay as you use” method of software licensing. Current pricing models used for the payment of software applications are based on per user and seat licensing agreements that are complex, restrictive and inefficient, especially for client server and application service provider software delivery. “Pay as you use” pricing is demanded by software users for its simplicity, cost effectiveness and flexibility.
There is therefore a need for an alternative method of providing a software licensing system that allows for each user of the software to correspond a payment for that use. The licensed software needs to be able to be prevented from use unless authorised, to allow for inter alia payment for using the software.